finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabranth/Dissidia (PSP)
Gabranth is an extra character in Dissidia Final Fantasy. He doesn't have any influence during the story, but he has his own storyline as a means of obtaining him. As an extra character, he doesn't have a hero confronting him. Attire Gabranth's outfit is based on his original design in Final Fantasy XII. An alternate costume features him in black armor, a color reference of Basch's armor in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings or his armor color in his Amano art. His crystallized version is colored light yellow. Story and Shantotto.]] Destiny Odyssey After all crystals have been gathered, Cosmos remembers about her time with Shantotto. In this flashback, Shantotto is about to confront Gabranth, in order to protect Cosmos. Distant Glory: Villains In order to obtain him, the player must finish his story mode, where Judge Gabranth makes the player fight the ten villains and, after all of them have been beaten, he will be fought as the final boss. If the player manages to defeat him, he can be bought in the PP store for 1,000 PP. Also, this is the only story mode where board enemies of Gabranth can be fought. Battle His fighting style is described as the "EX Gauge Master". He has no HP attacks at all and can only inflict damage in Chase Sequences, which none of his Brave attacks can initiate. Instead, his HP attack button causes him to charge his EX Bar during his normal mode. To balance it out, his Brave Attacks in either form are extremely fast, and can hardly be guarded against. In his normal mode, Gabranth has very few attacks and is very slow. During EX Mode, though, his skillset changes completely, giving him a much wider variety of attacks and increasing his speed dramatically, letting him pummel opponents with long and powerful combos. Boss Gabranth is faced as a boss only once, at the end of "Distant Glory: Villains". Normal Mode Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Gabranth's EX Mode is his fully armored judge form. During EX Mode, his skillset changes completely and his EX Burst "Exhibition" consists of variations of his brother Basch's Quickenings, namely Fulminating Darkness, Ruin Impendent, and Flame Purge. The player must cycle through the commands and input the next one within a time limit, and the commands must be entered in order from Level 1 to Level 3. Depending on how many Quickenings Gabranth performs, the Concurrence with which he finishes the chain changes between Inferno, Ark Blast, and Black Hole. These Concurrences don't damage the opponent's brave at all, nor do they have any further effect on damaging the enemy. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Equipment Exclusive Weapons Allusions *Upon ending his EX Burst with a Concurrence, and using the ability "Hatred", Gabranth assumes a pose similar to his appearance on the logo of Final Fantasy XII. *When used as a character for the storyline, his pose is similar to his pose from his bestiary entry at Final Fantasy XII. *One of his exclusive weapons, Death Bringer, is the version of the sword from Final Fantasy XII. *His ultimate weapon, the Chaos Blade, is named after his right-hand weapon from Final Fantasy XII. *The "Theme of the Empire" is played as the background music for Distant Glory - Villains, referencing Gabranth's undying devotion to the Archadian Empire. *When in EX Mode, Gabranth glows red, similar to how characters in Final Fantasy XII would glow when powered by Manufacted Nethicite (Most notably Doctor Cid, who is fought for the second time right after Gabranth in the game's storyline). *The symbol of Distant Glory - Villains is the symbol of the Archadian Empire, as seen on the back of the capes of the Judges. *As mentioned, Gabranth's EX Burst features the Quickenings of his twin brother Basch. However, Gabranth's Quickenings are animated faster, and there are some differences in their appearances: :*Basch's Fulminating Darkness has a green-blue coloring. while Gabranth's is red-orange. :*Basch's Ruin Impendent consists of his punches "cracking" the screen, and the foe being drawn into a vortex. Gabranth's only cracks the screen. :*Basch's Flame Purge has a longer sequence in which the swords twirl behind him before attacking. Gabranth's does not. Trivia *Gabranth is the only character whose artwork does not match his normal mode, which instead features him without his helmet and only holding one of his two swords. *There are two ways for Gabranth to defeat his opponents outside of EX Mode - the player must carefully time his EX Mode attacks to initiate a Chase Sequence just as Gabranth's EX Bar depletes, resulting in him being in a Chase Sequence outside of EX Mode, and thus capable of depleting the opponent's HP or by allowing Gabranth to be hit by an attack that initiates Chase Sequence and avoid the opponent's attack. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters